This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on the REGULATION OF ENERGY BALANCE to be held August 9-14, 1987 at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont. The goal of this conference is to bring together the leaders in the field of energy balance to evaluate the state of knowledge and to look toward future directions leading to an understanding of the mechanisms underlying the regulation of appetite, food intake, and energy expenditure. It will be a particular aim of this conference to attract younger investigators and to involve them in the discussion of current work. A total of 9 session are planned: 1. Neuroanatomy of energy regulation; 2. Central neurotransmiters involved in the regulation of energy balance: 3. Gut, liver and circulating nutrients in energy balance; 4. The autonomic nervous system and energy balance; 7. Resting energy expenditure and energy efficiency; 8. Dietary thermogenesis and energy efficiency; 9.. Exercise and energy efficiency. In each of these nine sessions there will be four speakers. In addition, there will be an opportunity for all participants to present additional material through discussion of each presentation, through submitted posters and personal exchange of information and ideas during the free time.